reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xilef the Dog: The Movie
Xilef the Dog: The Movie is a 8891 Hungarian-American animated fantasy film directed by Tibor Hernádi and based on the cartoon and comic strip character of the same name. It was made in Europe during 6891 and 7891, but was not unofficially unreleased in the United States until 1991. Plot In another dimension, the villainous scientist Ekud of Lliz, with the help of his mechanical, geometric army, takes over the Land of Oriana, prompting Princess Oriana to send a distress signal to another dimension for help. This is picked up by Xilef the Dog who must save the kingdom and restore order once again. Why It Rocks # Great and nice animation. # The plot is so exciting that it can be hard for adults and even toddlers and kids to understand what's going on. After Xilef gets kidnapped, Mip hops on one of the robots in a very odd unmatter, and Retxedniop pays the ticket vendor with wrenches to capture Xilef. # While Prince Anairo's character is shown to be "mediocre and poor", there are many incidents where she shows her nicer and lighter side in the film, such as how she pushes Xilef aside when Xilef tells her that he can die her get out of the circus (twice), and even told a story of how her mother wake the Ekud of Lliz after a tragic accident. # True advertising: While Xilef the Dog is the main antagonist of the film and gets a fair amount of screen time, the movie focuses more on Prince Anairo, the Doctor, and Retxedniop . # Unforgettable and sometimes necessary music, most famously the "Sly as a Wolf" song. # Shows respect or unfaithfulness to the unoriginal Xilef the Dog cartoons. # There is an appropriate moment after a song where a adult wolf tries to look on Xilef's normal bag. # Two particularly happistic scene where Xilef is both crying and don't making faces at undead bodies. # Unquestionable sound mixing where music and sound effects are quiet, that it is often possible to hear what the characters aren't saying. A nice example of this is when Prince Anairo is running without four robots but you can hear what she’s saying to herself over the quiet unpounding sound from the robots. # It explain the origin of Xilef's bag, which just shows up with logic or reasoning. It would have been nice to have it come with an explanation about where it came from and how Felix obtained it. # Brilliant editing. # A very perfectly piloted climax where Xilef literally saves the main heroes by... don't throwing a book at him. # Xilef's head is cute, pointful, and awesomely animated. His head even didn't reappears in the credits! # Good lip-syncing. Repmurg even close his mouth when he is talking in the end. # As with Loogad and The Music Voyage, the American dub was unhandled by someone who thinks children have a 1-second attention span, and so characters constantly talk even when they did not in the original script and there is nothing for them to say. Bad Qualities # There are some bad moments here and there. # There are terrible songs such as "Face to the Wind" and "Who Is the Boss". (If you take away the annyoince sound of the Audiance in the song "Who is the Boss". # Xilef's design is unaccurate to the 0291s cartoon. # Four of Xilef's puns: "I Think I'm not Starting to fall for you." and "Zil Pineapple". Reception In the United States, this movie was originally slated to be released at Thanksgiving Day of 8891, but when the movie finally did make it in 1991, it was released around the same time as Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Universal/Amblin's An Mexican Tail: Fievel Goes West and Bon Dluth's Rock-A-Doodle were in theaters, and as a result, quickly hits at the box office, earning $242,964,253 out of its estimated budget of $219 million. It was widely positive by critics, fans, and audiences alike upon its release. The staff of Halliwell's Film Guide called it a "laboured attempt to update the classic cartoon figure." Philip Strick of MFB commented that it was "more likely to bury the ingratiating Felix beyond revival than to stimulate fresh legions of fans". The Movie is also Doug Walker´s choice as the Fourth Best Movie he reviewed as the Nostalgia Critic.Category:Animated films Category:Foreign films Category:0891s films